


To Wind Up At Your Door

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Tokusatsu
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Naki?” Fuwa blinks at the figure standing in front of his apartment door. “What are you doing here?”
Relationships: Isamu Fuwa/Naki/Yaiba Yua
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	To Wind Up At Your Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estelraca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/gifts).



> Ahhh thank you for requesting this!!!
> 
> I love Naki a lot (they’re y fav) so this was a lot of fun

“Naki?” Isamu blinks at the figure standing in front of his apartment door. “What are you doing here?”

“Horobi is stabilized, and Jin has been revived, so I can visit you,” Naki says. “In person.”

Isamu blinks. Ah, that would be the new number who’s been sending him strange messages the past week. He’s glad he hadn’t done anything about them, though embarrassed that he hadn’t put the pieces together.

“Ah,” is all he says out loud. “How have you been?”

“I have been fine,” Naki says. “My duty is complete, however, and I no longer know what to do.”

Isamu laughs. He gets that.

“Things kinda got crazy there at the end,” he says. “I think most of us are questioning.”

He includes himself, of course. He truly doesn’t know what to do next. Being a Kamen Rider had, somehow, become his identity. A way to achieve every goal he’d set since Metsubojinrai’s return and before.

He doesn’t really think about it as he lets the Humagear into his apartment.

“I do not have an answer, nonetheless,” Naki replies. “It is… strange. To not have a purpose.”

“Not everyone has their purpose all figured out,” Isamu can’t help but point out. “Sometimes a purpose takes time.”

“That is for humans,” Naki points out. Isamu rolls his eyes.

“Naki,” he says. “As far as I’m concerned, it should be for everyone. Most of the time a purpose ties up with a dream, but both are hard to come by.”

Naki’s headpieces light up, whirring.

“I see,” they say. “How do I find one?”

Isamu shrugs.

“That’s the hard part,” he says. “But you can stay here until you do.”

More whirring, as Isamu’s own mind processes what he had just offered.

“I would like that,” Naki says, at last. Isamu smiles, and so do they.

  
  
  


Twice in two nights? After over two weeks of being primarily on his own, it leaves Isamu more than a bit confused.

“Fuwa.”

“Yaiba,” Isamu replies. “Why are you at my apartment?”

“I wanted to offer you your job back at AIMS,” Yaiba replies, obviously nervous. Isamu sighs, letting her in.

“I don’t plan on going back to AIMS,” he says. “That was a goal in the past.”

“I could use your support,” Yaiba replies. “The others believe in me, but I don’t have any plans.”

“Just keep going,” Isamu replies. “It worked for me.”

Yaiba shoots him a Look which can be summarized as “your way landed you in the hospital multiple times.” Isamu matches it. The stare off continues for several moments.

Broken by the sound of whirring.

“Am I missing something?” A voice asks from behind Isamu, and he jumps.

Right. Naki is still here.

“It’s nothing,” he says in time with Yaiba, turning to the Humagear.

“I see.”

Yaiba sighs, leaning back on Isamu’s now closed door.

“I need to find a new technical advisor,” she says. “I don’t want one who’s any less capable of the task than me, nor someone who I can’t trust.”

It’s partially a callout to herself, but for now Isamu ignores it.

“They’re letting you choose?” He asks. Yaiba huffs.

“I  _ am _ in charge,” she says. “But my nomination needs approval. And that’s if I can find someone.”

“What does being technical advisor entail?”

…okay, Isamu has decided to stop being incredulous. Yaiba turns to Naki, who has walked to Isamu’s side and explains. Naki once again whirs in consideration.

“Could I be a potential candidate?” They ask. Now it’s Yaiba’s turn to blink.

“What?”

“I have sufficient knowledge of technology, and as we are both close to Fuwa, you can trust me,” Naki replies. “Could I become AIMS’ tech advisor?”

Yaiba turns to Isamu, who just shrugs.

“They’re just here until they can find a purpose,” he says. “You’re happy to give them a job.”

“I…”

“You can say no or take time to consider it,” Naki adds. “Of course. Working with AI related law enforcement seems in line with the new goals of Metsubojinrai.”

“That’s still a thing?”

“We’re on guard against malice,” Naki replies. “I didn’t tell you that?”

“No.”

Yaiba sighs.

“It’s getting late and I have a long way back home,” she says. “I should go.”

“Probably,” Isamu says. Yaiba nods.

“Would you like dinner first?” Naki asks. “I won’t ask more on the current subject.”

Yaiba blinks before sighing.

“Dinner sounds nice,” she says. “I know a good place a block and a half from here.”

Naki turns to Isamu.

“It is a date.”

…okay, how did  _ that one _ happen?

Isamu looks at the other two. Oh yeah, that’s how.

Well, he might as well go along with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!


End file.
